


k-verse ¡

by beargyu_u



Category: 1The9 (Band), ATEEZ (Band), EXO (Band), GOT7, MCND (Band), SEVENTEEN (Band), TOMORROW X TOGETHER | TXT (Korea Band), TREASURE (Korea Band), The Boyz (Korea Band), WEi (Korea Band), 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: Alpha/Omega, Alternate Universe, Boys In Love, Brotherly Love, Friends to Lovers, Friendship, Friendship/Love, Gay, Love/Hate, M/M, Male Friendship, Omega Verse, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, chaotic af
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-12
Updated: 2020-12-12
Packaged: 2021-03-11 02:00:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 616
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28027416
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/beargyu_u/pseuds/beargyu_u
Summary: kpop idols in omegaverse ¡! ( but only alpha - omega dynamics )
Relationships: Ahn Seongmin/Ham Wonjin, Allen Ma/Park Serim, Bae Joonyoung | Jacob/Moon Hyungseo | Kevin, Boo Seungkwan/Chwe Hansol | Vernon, Byun Baekhyun/Park Chanyeol, Choi Chanhee | New/Lee Sangyeon, Choi Jongho/Choi San, Choi Seungcheol | S.Coups/Yoon Jeonghan, Choi Youngjae/Im Jaebum | JB, Do Kyungsoo | D.O/Kim Jongin | Kai, Heo Hyunjoon | Hwall & Ju Haknyeon, Hong Jisoo | Joshua/Lee Seokmin | DK, Huang Zi Tao | Z.Tao/Wu Yi Fan | Kris, Jeon Doyum/Jung Jinsung, Jeon Jungkook/Kim Taehyung | V, Jeon Wonwoo/Kim Mingyu, Jeong Yunho/Song Mingi, Ji Changmin | Q/Kim Younghoon, Jung Wooyoung/Kang Yeosang, Kang Minhee/Koo Jungmo, Kim Hongjoong/Park Seonghwa, Kim Junkyu/Takata Mashiho, Kim Junmyeon | Suho/Zhang Yi Xing | Lay, Kim Junseo/Lee Seunghwan, Kim Namjoon | RM/Kim Seokjin | Jin, Kim Sunwoo/Son Youngjae | Eric, Kim Taeyoung/Song Hyeongjun, Kunpimook Bhuwakul | BamBam/Jackson Wang, Kwon Soonyoung | Hoshi/Lee Jihoon | Woozi, Lee Jaehyun | Hyunjae/Lee Juyeon, Lu Han/Oh Sehun, Min Yoongi | Suga/Park Jimin, Park Jinyoung/Mark Tuan, Shin Yechan/Yoo Yongha, Wen Jun Hui | Jun & Xu Ming Hao | The8
Kudos: 11





	1. omegas.

**Author's Note:**

> — may contain harsh/curse words.  
> — chaotic.  
> — ghEiness overload.  
> — bromance.  
> — spread love not hate.  
> — goalz.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> sneak peak of omegas group chat.

**🅾 zone ; bottoms up.**

**baekhyunnie** added **junseo** and 6 others to the room.

**baekhyunnie** : good morning, sweet pups! welcome to our family. please don't hesitate to approach any of us! i'd love to hang out with you soon.

**youngj** : hello guu mornin!

**junmyeon** : why didn't you add ma allen?

**seokjin** : he's an alpha, hyungie.

**overdosoo** : allen's alpha, duh???

**junmyeon** : i didn't know, hoe.

**junmyeon** and thanks, jin!

**lu.haaan** : hope all top ;<

**baekhyunnie** : geez girl

**baekhyunnie** : it's 2020 already. move on and accept the fact that you are an omega-

**z.tao** : and its not like urnt enjoying sehun's big d¡cc !!

**jungmogu** : what d—

**yoonhan** : Dicks are so cute omg(⁄ ⁄•⁄ω⁄•⁄ ⁄)⁄ when you hold one in your hand and it starts twitching its like its nuzzling you(/ω＼) or when they perk up and look at you like" owo nya? :3c" hehe ~ penis-kun is happy to see me!!（＾ワ＾） and the most adorable thing ever is when sperm-sama comes out but theyre rlly shy so u have to work hard!!(๑•̀ㅁ•́๑)✧ but when penis-kun and sperm-sama meet and theyre blushing and all like "uwaaa~!" (ﾉ´ヮ´)ﾉ: ･ﾟhehehe~penis-kun is so adorable (●´Д｀●)・::・

**seonghwa** : geez! it's too early for the d!

**hao** : han hyung wth???

**overdosoo** : what the d????

**youngj** : uh?

**youngj** : there are babies here, in case y'all forgot.

**you.haaa** : yes ;<

**chanhey** : ..

**baekhyunnie** : im outta here.

**overdosoo** : *shakes my head

**junior** : oh goodness

**yunho.e** : welp, omegas r sure innocent looking but pervs.

**hao** : err— mingi, go away.

**seokjin** : :0


	2. alpha bottoms

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> what's inside the alpha bottoms' group chat?

**α zone ; bottoms**

**bambam** added **choi.soob** and 5 others.

**wonu:** welcome, new pups! 

**choi_san:** yay! we have 6 new babies. hah, the omegas got 7. they are just one step ahead.

**bambam:** nice, got 7 ;^)

**wonu:** i still don't know what to feel with the fact that i am the only alpha in seventeen.

**wonu:** thought haoi is an alpha. or at least seokmin.

**bang.win:** glad i have jinsung hyung here <4

**allen.ma:** hello sunbaenims and pups. i'm also the only bottom alpha from cravity. 

**yeosang:** and here i thought i'm gonna get in here with yunho.

**choi_san:** bitch you thought.

**yeosang:** i'm not a bitch, you big hoe.

**asahi** _is typing..._

**jjkook:** oh no. not again.

**beomgyu:** hi..?

**asahi** _is typing..._

**junkyu:** hello,,

**choi_san:** oh no, u dont yell at me when u screamed ur bf's name last night like a complete s lu t 

**asahi** _is typing..._

**choi.soob:** oh—

**j.jinsung:** pls don't fight hyungs.

**jjkook:** oh no they aren't fighting, pup.

**bambam:** just a normal day for them, nothing to worry! 😊

**j.jinsung:** oh-

**asahi** _is typing..._

**bambam:** by the way, is asahi giving us a long message?? what's with the typing, bub?

**wonu:** (2)

**junkyu:** ah, no sunbae!

**junkyu:** he's the one having a fight with himself whether to send his 'hi' or not.

**bambam:** oh-

**wonu:** pft.


	3. alpha

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> and here's the alpha group chat !!

**alpha zone : doms.**

**yeonjun:** uh, hello?

**yeonjun:** aren't you, sunbaenims, gonna welcome us?

**lay:** welcome!!

**lay:** wait— why are we gonna welcome you tho?

**kris:** lay wth?

**kth:** stop being sissy cyj. we arent gonna treat you as newbies. you are free as a bird here.

**mingyu:** what bird?

**junhui:** (2)

**wooyoung:** ey yeonjun!

**rapjoon:** hello everyone.

**serim:** hello!

**l.seunghwan:** good evening.

**yechan:** sorry, didn't had the chance to drop a message last night. anyway, hi!

**haruto:** hello.

**jaehyuk:** hi.

**jongho:** hell

**jackson:** hi

**jb:** hello.

**mingi:** pls fix ur typinf hongjo

**sehun:** coming from you, mingi.

**jackson:** ohhhHhhh

**vernon:** oh shit—

**jimin:** hahahahaha

**taehyun:**??

**kai:** hahahahahahahahahahahaha!

**mingi:** sulking!!!!

**hongjoong:** don't bully the pup. :(

**cheol:** don't spoil your kids, joong.

**jb:** tell that to yourself, cheol.

**cheol:** okay!

**cheol:** wait

**cheol:** excuse me??


End file.
